


Still Waters Run Deep

by lunasenzanotte



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Handcuffs, M/M, Prison Sex, Spain, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt at footballkink2. The anon requested David Silva in handcuffs and I couldn't say no to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters Run Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I terribly miss Alexis at Sevilla, so I made this my therapy. The style is also a bit experimental.

Villa can hear the Officer telling someone to take off their shoes before entering the cell, _we don’t want anyone to hang themselves on their shoelaces, okay_ , and he muses that it’s really a positive thing to tell someone on their first day here, but alright. This is hell, after all, better not sugar-coat it.

Then the door opens and Villa glances to it before practically jumping up. He can’t utter a word. It cannot be. He wants to tell them that they must have made a terrible mistake. He doesn’t belong in here. He couldn’t be more different from the ones who end up here. Silva is a good boy, with a complete, functioning family, they have a nice house and he has always had good grades, and he’s got respect for rules. He’d never even skip class or copy someone’s homework. He never did anything against the rules, well, except getting involved with Villa.

The door closes again with the metallic screech that has been the soundtrack of Villa’s life for months. Then Silva does the unthinkable. He smiles happily.

“What...” Villa starts but decides to stop then, otherwise he’d have to jump up, shake him, shout at him, slap his face and all the thinks he feels like doing but that he would never do to Silva.

“I told you I would never leave you.”

Villa can’t process a coherent thought, leave alone processing actual words, even though it is usually him doing all the talking, he’s the one showing off his new (stolen) car and boasting with everything he did that was against the rules, telling Silva how the rules just don’t apply to him, while Silva only listens to him quietly, with a smile that’s a little bit lost, like he didn’t care even if Villa was reeling off the multiplication table. That was. Now Villa just blurts out a few _but_ and _how_. Silva smiles almost proudly.

“It was easy. Drug possession. I just had to buy and let them catch me. You were right, they’re really dumb. I almost had to wave it in their faces.”

Villa covers his face with his hands and sighs desperately. Then he pulls Silva into his arms, stroking his hair and kissing him gently.

“You’re so stupid!” he whispers. “So, so stupid!”

He doesn’t know what exactly he means, if it’s more stupid for voluntarily getting arrested, or stupid for ever letting Villa enter his life, for letting him climb through the window in his room in the middle of the night when he was running from something or someone. He was running from something constantly, he doesn’t even remember what it was that night.

“What do you think this is?” he hisses then. “A hotel you can go in on vacation and walk out when you want to? This is hell on Earth.”

“No,” Silva shakes his head. “Hell is out there, without you.”

He falls asleep in Villa’s arms that night, as peacefully as though they are in a big bedroom with a fireplace, not in the concrete hell.

 

* * *  
  


What Villa expects to happen doesn’t happen, at least not the way he thought it would happen. The other inmates actually don’t give a damn about Silva. Either because they fear Villa, or because he’s just not interesting for them overall.

The real trouble comes when Officer Alexis Ruano sets his eyes on him. And doesn’t let go ever since.

Ruano is not an Officer everyone would remember since their first day. He’s not extremely nice, but not extremely brutal either. He somehow seems like he’s just minding his own business. That doesn’t stop Villa from suspecting him of plotting something nasty, though. _Still waters run deep._

He immediately switches to alert mode when the door opens one day and reveals Officer Ruano with a seemingly bored face.

“Silva, get up. I’m supposed to take you to the interrogation room.”

“Why?” Villa asks.

Ruano glares at him.

“Have you become the governor of this facility, Villa? They haven’t told me.”

Villa rolls his eyes but keeps watching him. Ruano taps his foot impatiently.

“Move already, Silva, I don’t have all day.”

David gets up and approaches him, then looks at him sheepishly. Ruano rolls his eyes.

“Shoes.”

David puts on his shoes and turns back to Villa when Ruano closes the handcuffs around his wrists. Villa has an unreadable expression on his face that only changes into a slightly worried look when Ruano smirks at him before closing the door.  
  


* * *  
 

It‘s David‘s lawyer, Vicente Del Bosque, waiting in the interrogation room. He puts down the plastic cup when David sits opposite to him and smiles.

“Nothing worse than the coffee from the machines in prison,” he says.

“Why are you here?” David asks quietly.

Del Bosque opens a file on the table and looks at him.

“The prosecutor might want to talk to you soon, David.”

“Why?” David frowns.

“It has something to do with who you bought the drugs from.”

“What do I have to do with it? I just bought, once. I told them.”

“No, don’t worry, they are not suspecting you of anything,” Del Bosque smiles. “They just want you to help them, that is all. Don’t worry, I’ll be here when they come.”

“Fine. Thank you.”

“I just need to know if there’s anything you didn’t tell me the first time. I wouldn’t want to look like an idiot in front of them, you know.”

“I told you everything.”

“Except why a boy like you bought three times the usual amount when you never stuck a needle in your vein.”

David only gives him a mysterious smile.  
  


* * *  
 

Ruano waits for the door to close after Del Bosque. Then he handcuffs David‘s wrists behind his back and kicks his legs apart.

“What are you doing?” David asks incredulously, though he knows the answer deep inside and it sends a shiver down his spine.

Ruano leans closer, pressing their bodies together way more than David would like, his lips practically touching David’s ear when he speaks.

“I’ll be nice to you if you are nice to me.”

He pushes him down on the desk. Then he kicks him off his feet and the only thing that comes to David’s mind is that this is probably the way they kick away the stool when they hang you.

“Coward!” he spits when Ruano pulls his sweatpants down, because he can’t think of any other word.

“Go on,” Ruano smiles, actually smiles, almost compassionately. “Curse at me. You can cry, too, sometimes it helps.”

It’s then when David decides that he will not curse at him and he will not cry, whatever it takes.

Ruano’s hand keeps holding him still, chest pressed to the table, and it’s almost painful to breathe like that. He tries to lift himself up a bit but realizes that he would need his hands free for that. He feels Ruano’s fingers opening him up and moves his hands involuntarily as if to push him away or get a hold on something but he can grab nothing but thin air. He fights it nevertheless, just to keep his conscience clear, feels the metal of the handcuffs digging in his wrists but the pain is welcome. He remembers from school that brain can only focus on one pain and he chooses this because it’s at least bearable.

It would be easier if Ruano at least wasn’t gentle, didn’t pretend to be gentle or whatever it is he is doing. If he just pushed him face first against the wall, hit him, pulled his hair. He doesn’t know why it would be easier like that. Maybe it would be easier to hate him, even though he hates him nevertheless. He keeps his eyes shut even though the only thing he could see is the somewhat grayish wall and the scratched desk of the table. There’s not a hint of pleasure in it, not for him. He senses that for Ruano it’s a completely different thing, but he doesn’t care.

Ruano then leans over on him, almost crushing his ribs and making his wrists dig into his lower back.

“You will be silent about this.”

“Why... should I?” David spits.

“I know why you are here. And moving you to another cell is easy like this.”

Ruano snaps his fingers right in front of David’s eyes and smiles.

“Then all you’ve done would lose its sense, wouldn’t it? But as I said, when you’re nice to me, I’ll be nice to you.”

“Get... off... me!” David chokes out.

“Do we have an agreement or not?”

“Yes... get off me... I can’t breathe.”

Ruano chuckles and lifts himself up, adjusting his and David‘s clothes before pulling David up.

“Sure you can walk?” he asks.

Truth is David’s legs feel a bit like jelly but he forces himself to walk. The less Ruano touches him, the better.

  
* * *

  
Villa knows immediately what happened, there‘s no need for David to tell him. But where he expects David to curl up in his arms and cry, the younger boy just stares at him defiantly, his eyes burning almost feverishly.

“I’m fine,” he says quietly, but firmly. “I’m fine.”

  
* * *

  
When he finds himself in the interrogation room again, with two policemen, or inspectors, or whoever it is, and Del Bosque at his side, he can’t even bring himself to listen carefully. He can only think of Ruano, of what will follow this meeting. He just wishes they would leave him alone, wishes he didn’t have to come here. Ruano would probably find some other opportunity, but like this they are offering David to him on a silver plate.

“We suspect that the dealer you bought from belongs to a group that operates in that area. If you could help us identify him, it may help us track down the rest of the gang.”

Del Bosque, looking at David, realizes that David is barely listening, and hurries to help him.

“That could prove a dangerous thing to do,” he says. “Unless you can offer my client something in return, I believe he has no reason to take a risk like this.”

David blinks rapidly. The words seem to register in his voice now but he couldn’t care less. Some dealer now seems almost nice compared to Ruano.

“Of course,” one of the two men nods. “Considering this being your client’s first offense, if we also consider his cooperation, we could offer a reduced sentence. Parole, even.”

“I need to think about it,” David says.

“David!” Del Bosque whispers. “What is there to think about?”

“I... I simply need to think about it.”

Del Bosque sighs. David knows he’s being a pain in the ass, that Del Bosque is too good of a lawyer to deal with a case like that and that he’s only doing it because he’s David’s father’s friend. He has known David since he was a little kid. David feels like he’s disappointed Del Bosque way more than he’s disappointed his own father.

“Could we meet again next week?” Del Bosque turns to the men.

“Alright. We’ll give you a call.”

They stand up and shake hands with Del Bosque. David just stares into the wall, barely noticing when everyone is gone.

  
* * *  
  


“So?” a lazy voice sounds above him and he looks up to see Ruano with that enigmatic smile on his face. “You had your lawyer and two guys from the prosecutor’s office here. That was a nice opportunity to turn me in.”

“I didn’t turn you in,” David says quietly.

Ruano smirks and runs a hand through David’s hair.

“Good boy,” he whispers.

David realizes that his hands are still free, but it doesn’t even cross his mind to start fighting. Even when Ruano runs his thumb over David’s lower lip.

“Stand up,” Ruano orders.

David stands up, closing his eyes for a moment when he hears the handcuffs clink.

“Will you be nice?”

“I’m always nice,” David whispers, not really in answer to Ruano, it’s more like he’s talking to himself. “To everyone. That’s my problem.”

Ruano’s eyes don’t leave his when he closes the handcuffs around his wrists, this time in front of David’s body. Then he pushes him down to his knees. David looks up at him with wide eyes.

Then he lifts his hands hesitantly, undoing Ruano’s belt and unzipping his pants. He has no idea about what he’s doing, because no matter how much he loves Villa, their sex has always been pretty stereotypical. David would always bottom because damn, none of them would ever think it should be the other way round, and it would always be slow and gentle, surprisingly gentle for someone with Villa’s reputation, but David would never ask for anything else.

Giving head was something that happened in the porn movies. Only that a boy with David’s upbringing didn’t watch porn. Not that much, anyways, because everyone did, at one point.

“I... don’t do that,” he says. “I mean, I’ve never done it.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Ruano smirks.

David contemplates it while he wraps his lips around Ruano. Most of his first times were also first steps on the way to hell. He wonders if this is yet another one.

But at least it doesn‘t hurt his body. Only his pride.  
  


* * *

  
David‘s eyes close when Villa runs his hands over his back, half caressing, half massaging his tense muscles.

“They want to know who I bought from...” David says quietly. “They‘re offering a reduced sentence or something.”

Villa kisses the fading bruises on his wrists.

“Take it,” he says. “It can get you out of here.”

“I promised I would never leave you.”

“And what do you want? Another two years here, with Ruano?”

“I can deal with Ruano,” David objects.

“I don’t fucking want you to deal with Ruano!” Villa snaps. “Because dealing with Ruano means letting him fuck you!”

“And what do you think is better? Me being out there, waiting for you for another four years? Probably I’d be fucking someone else, wouldn’t I? Would it be alright because it wouldn’t be Ruano and you wouldn’t know about it?”

Villa stares at him incredulously. First, David never uses the word “fucking”, leave alone should it mean sex and concern his own person. Second, he never talks back to Villa and third, he is basically telling him that he would cheat on him.

“No, of course it’s... of course it wouldn’t be alright,” Villa says, forcing himself to stay calm.

“Then what?”

Villa sighs.

“David, you don’t belong in here. It was a mistake and we both know it. You have a better life waiting for you.”

“If I live a better life, I’ll have to most likely live it without you. Because you’re not going to change.”

Villa has nothing to say after that. Every word of it is true.  
  


* * *  
  


Alexis Ruano enters the car salon and runs a hand through his hair. He stops by a polished silver Porsche. If you can call a thing sexy, then this is the best porn in the form of a car.

“You got a better job, Officer?” a voice asks.

He lifts his head and looks at David. He’s no more looking at the scared young boy, even though his fragile frame hasn’t changed. There’s only something more mature in his face and some self-assuredness in his voice that wasn’t there before. He’s wearing a crisp light blue shirt and a black tie and his haircut is a bit more neat.

“Why do you think so?” Ruano asks.

“You are looking at a car someone working as a prison guard wouldn’t be able to afford.”

Ruano smirks.

“Do you work here?”

“My father owns this.”

“He didn’t disown you?” Ruano asks.

“He wanted to. But changed his mind. After I changed mine.”

“What about the boyfriend of yours?”

“You mean Villa?” David’s eyes glint for a moment. “I got tired of waiting. Tired of bad coffee from the machines in prison, of talking over the phone.”

He wishes he were lying. Wishes he could play a nice boy to Ruano now and then go back home and let Villa climb through his window in the middle of the night, let him put the gun on his nightstand right next to his books and a picture frame with a photo of his family, and throw the bag full off money on the carpet like it’s full of gym clothes instead.

But Villa doesn’t climb through his window anymore and David doesn’t even know where he is anymore. He prefers not to know. And he comes home to his books and picture frames and his boyfriend who wears suits and no guns in them. And that all is the reason why he is still talking to Ruano after all that happened between them. He is a connection. His connection to what was, to Villa, to the crazy years, to the times when he knew love worth doing everything for. His last one.

“So who can give me a test ride in this?” Ruano asks. “You?”

David looks at him for a moment. Then he disappears in the door behind the desk where a young man is typing something on the computer, not paying attention to Ruano at all. When David appears again, he has the car keys in his hand.

“I’ll be back in a bit, Jesús,” he tells the man. “You can manage here alone, right?”

“Yeah. Iker is coming in half an hour anyway.”

David nods and then looks at Ruano, raising his brows slightly.

“Let’s go, then.”  
  


* * *  
  


“He’s your boyfriend, right?” Ruano asks when they are riding one of the less frequented roads. “The guy from the car salon.”

“Yeah, he is,” David says calmly.

“Quite a change. A few years ago you let a thug boss you around, now you’re the one bossing this guy around.”

David doesn’t comment on that. Instead he takes a sharp turn and grins at Ruano.

“What about you, Officer?” he asks then. “You still make deals with the prisoners?”

Ruano responds with his characteristic smirk but now for the first time David understands it. It means that they are on the same ship now, that Ruano knows and has known all along, even before David could realize it about himself.  
  


* * *

  
In the evening, when he locks the handcuffs around Jesús’ wrists, he thinks of Ruano. Thinks about whether he was always like that, or if he was just a link in a chain as well, if he, same as David, became a link in the chain because he wanted to find out from the other side, because he wanted to understand.

It feels right, he feels right, just a little bit out of his mind, just the right portion of it. He knows that he has the strange smile on when he slides his fingers inside Jesús, the one that could scare people who know him as the nice boy, the one that scared him as well when he first saw it on his face. It doesn’t scare him anymore, and he loves the way it scares Jesús, loves how Jesús trusts him and then not completely, loves how not even him knows what to expect from David.

He’s always thought he knew himself. He’s thought Villa, the strange protection, the way he turned from a daredevil into a gentle lover was all David ever wanted. Now he knows that he was only playing the same role of a nice boy that he is now playing for his father. The true David is hidden underneath it all, and was sleeping there until Alexis Ruano woke him up.

_Still waters run deep._


End file.
